


Imbued... Imbrued... Imbruted

by PurpleGumamela



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anime, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, The Feels noone asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGumamela/pseuds/PurpleGumamela
Summary: After taking an elixir created in his laboratory, wallflower Doctor Yuuri Katsuki metamorphosed into the bold and mischievous 'Judy', as dubbed by the public. Although seemingly harmful at first, things soon turned into chaos and Yuuri quickly realizes that there was only one way to stop her.





	Imbued... Imbrued... Imbruted

PROLOGUE

April 17, 18-

The City of Faulkworth was at its stillest under the dark nimbus clouds that hindered Helios to grace his children with beaming rays of light.

No gentlemen, with their polished canes and smoking briars, formed into small groups and immersed themselves in deep conversation of almost anything under the sun. No ladies were strolling with their elegantly designed parasols and shamed the dainty buds of spring with their scent: an enamoring concoction of trickling sweat and sweet talcum that dominates them from their hairline down to their clavicles. No horses trotted the streets with loads on their backs, neighing when an abrupt smack from their reins force them to set aside the growing urgency to rest after a long day of labor. It best suffices them by the time Alunsina hangs her lunette comb and pearl necklace out of reach of the sticky fingers that are easily tempted to steal them.

Everything was out of norm on that afternoon of April in the joyful capital of Aidenhide, including the rushing hansom that filled the silence with the clicking of hooves and unstable pants.

Inside were two young men, one from the gentry, and the other from the yeomanry. The juvenile yeoman, considering his status, was borderline in both cleanliness and of qualification to burden himself with such tasks in the stables. A young fellow like him must be inside, shielding himself from the rain by his very mother's breast, but instead was holding the reins to lead his older master to the dying place of his brother.

The gentleman inside the fly, on the other hand, was rigidly positioned on his seat. He was already seated at the edge, his right arm taking a hold of his Oxonian top hat nesting on his head while the other was tightly gripping the door handle. His stop was nearby, and he couldn't dare to miss it.

"Stop!" he coldly demanded. The cab stopped and he finally freed himself of the prolonged agony and ran to the closed church doors, soaking himself in the process. In the middle of his run, he stopped and turned back to the hansom.

"Mads, wait for me by the pub three blocks back. Tell the keeper Attorney Plisetsky is in the Birhen de la Regla. I might take a while," the lad nodded and whipped the horses to take them to the place where they would rest for a while.

With that, he ran, and knocked. He knocked thrice before someone even attended to him. In the meantime, he was soaked, the regal facade of a bachelor slowly melted with the shower from the heavens.

There were series of heavy shuffles from the opposite side. It was then followed by a creak and then by a loud thud. The door slowly opened to make way for a child to peek out of. At first, Yuri did not see him, expecting someone older to welcome him, but he was proven wrong when he looked down.

"Are you here to see Father Viktor?" the child meekly asked, sniffling in the process. When his countenance was hit by the dim light of day, the tear stains on his cherubim cheeks became visible to the blonde.

He knew why he cried and his heart broke, his watery eyes following suit.

"Yes. Yes, I am," he kneeled so he could face the child and ask him a little favor. He took his hat off and lightly pressed it to his chest, humbling himself and being one with the mourning of the child and all of the parish.

"Can you please take me to him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, PurpleGumamela here! This is the first fanfiction that I have posted that I have fully dedicated myself to. Although I have already made plans for other stories, including for my other fandoms, I will commit my time to each one of them sincerely with no sidetracks to give the fandom the experience they deserve when reading this. 
> 
> Considering that this is a Historical AU, I am going to do my best to make this like a window to the reality the people in that time have gone through. My main focus for this story is regarding about morals, love, the nature of human duality and homosexuality. If there are any inconsistencies or clarifications, the Comment section is available for you to express your thoughts in.
> 
> This is not written only for mere pleasure, but to remind all of us that history does not need to repeat itself most especially when it becomes destructive. Thank You for reading the first chapter of my story.
> 
> P.S: I love allusions so please bear with me. :) If you can not understand one, notify me in the Comment Section and I will clear it out for you.


End file.
